The Angel-Files
by toopureforpink
Summary: Mulder & Scully get into an accident. The angels come to help.


Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own them, happy cause I'm not!? Well, I wouldn't mind owning Mulder but that's beyond the point. However, I have absolutely no idea why anyone would want to own Diana Fowley! Carter, 1013, and Fox own anything related to X. The peeps at CBS own any of the Angel stuff.:)

Summary: M&S are in an accident. There! I didn't ruin it:)

Author's Note: This is my first attempt to write a crossover story. I got the idea to write a TBAA and XF story from Sheryl Martin's, "Agents and Angels". I highly recommend it! **Don't rate on grammar puhlease!**

Dedicated to my friends from dance Dana & Melissa, my cousins Gillian, Steven, Mitch, & David, my neighbors Bill and Mrs. Fox, my little sister's old friends Charlie & Maggie and my best friend Samantha. Also to my friend's brother, Jeffrey and my friend from church Cassandra. I swear to God I know all of these people!

Spoilers: None I think.

Archive: n-e-where just tell me!

Author's Note (PART II) All the things that appear in these  are Scully's thoughts. They are more towards the end so I'm warning u now.

******

"No Mulder seriously. What do think about this case? And I don't want an answer that has to do with sorcerers or vampire slayers"

"What do you mean Scully? I thought that you liked my explanations."

"Mulder look out!" Scully yelled as a blue convertible hit them head on.

******

Scully felt the blood trickle down her face. She opened her eyes but then closed them again immediately. She didn't like the scene unfolding in front of her. 

The glass was everywhere and the metal was twisted in ways she didn't even know was possible. Blood was all over the place and the pain was unbearable. Scully tried to lift her arm but it was pinned to the seat somehow.

"Mulder! Mulder!" Scully called out in a soft, raspy voice.

She looked over at her partner and gasped. Mulder was lying there in his blood with glass all over him. That wasn't the worst part though. He was lying there with a piece of metal sticking out of his torso. 

Scully burst into tears. 

They waited for three minutes but it was the longest three minutes of Scully's life. She finally heard sirens in the distance and then she blacked out.

******

"Move it, move it! Get her up to x-ray immediately and he needs to get up to surgery or we'll lose him! Now let's move people!" The doctor in the ER called. "Get their families down here too!"

******

Scully laid in her hospital bed trying to process what was happening. Mulder hadn't come out of surgery yet but, she didn't think that he would make it. She had been lucky and made it out of the accident with a few scratches and a broken arm. 

The door opened and she looked over hoping it was someone with word on Mulder. Unfortunately, it was Bill.

"Hi Dana. How are you doing?" He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I've been better. How are you? Where is mom?"

"I'm doing good. Mom is on her way now." He paused and sat on the bed. "What happened Dana?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me about anything that happened, or what's going on or, about Mulder or..."

"Will you for ten minutes stop thinking about Mulder? I mean, for all we know Mulder could have caused this."

"William Scully! Don't you ever ever talk about anyone like that again! Fox would never do anything to hurt Dana!" Mrs. Scully was standing at the door.

"Mom that.."

"Excuse me?" A heavyset African-American woman was standing at the door. "Ms. Scully is at no condition for this. She needs to rest now. She can have visitors later."

Mrs. Scully went over to her daughter and hugged her. "We'll talk later sweetie! I love you. Bill?"

"Bye mom." Scully smiled a little at her mom.

Maggie and Bill left the room. Scully looked up at the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm your nurse. Just call me Tess." Tess handed Dana a cup of water and a few pills.

"Do you know anything about Mulder?" 

"Who's that?"

"My partner. The man that came in with me." She swallowed the pills.

"Honey, you just rest and I'll see what I can find out about your partner. What did you say his name was?"

"Mulder. Fox Mulder. Thank you." Scully forced a small smile and closed her eyes.

******

Scully had been in the hospital over night and discharged in the morning. They wouldn't tell her anything about Mulder or how he was doing. Just that he was in Intensive Care and could not have any visitors.

The day after Scully came home from the hospital she got a call. It was from the hospital saying that she could see Mulder now, and that they were ready to talk about his condition.

******

"Where is he?" Scully demanded at the ICU counter.

"Where is who?" The red-haired nurse asked from behind the counter.

"Fox Mulder. He's supposed to be in ICU. They called me saying that I could come see him."

"Are you, Dana Scully?" She asked with a very thick Irish-accent.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, He's in that first room over there and can only have one visitor at a time."

"Thank you!" Scully rushed into the room. She found Mulder unconscious in his bed hooked up numerous machines. 

She grabbed a doctor that walked by. "What the hell is wrong with him?" She demanded eyes filled with tears.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his partner, Dana Scully. Now what's wrong with him?"

"I'm afraid that Mr. Mulder's lung was punctured in the accident. There was a massive amount of blood lost at the scene. When we operated on him, he went into a coma and his heart stopped. We tried to resuscitate him and eventually succeeded. "

I'm afraid that there is little chance that even he will ever come out of the coma state or even survive. Even if he does wake up, he probably will be brain dead due to loss of oxygen to his brain."

Scully looked at him. This wasn't happening! This wasn't supposed to happen. Mulder couldn't die! He just couldn't die!

"Um...do you by any chance know the condition of the other driver?" Scully choked out.

"No. I'm not his doctor. But, I'm sure that I can find the doctor.."

"No that's okay. Thank you for your help!"

"If you need anything, anything at all, Monica is always available." He pointed to the nurse at the desk.

"Thank you. I think that I'll stay here for a little while."

"Okay. Take care." He smiled at her.

She walked into Mulder's room and looked at him.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into Mulder. Why? Why do you continue to do this to yourself? You could have stopped this a long time ago! Why?"

She brought a chair over to the bed and sat down. She placed her hand over his and sighed not noticing the tears streaming down her face.

******

"What do you see?" Tess pointed to Scully sitting with Mulder.

"I see a woman who is worried about her partner." The nurse, Monica, responded.

"Angel-baby how long have you been doing this? Look deeper. Now...what do you see?"

"I see...a woman in love who is worried about her partner. She loves him and they had just begun to realize what they've meant to each other." She looked at Tess for a response.

"That's better. That is Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. Dana is worried about her partner yes but, he may not come out of that coma."

"Well, what are we here for?"

Tess sighed annoyingly. "Baby, what is up with you today? We are here to comfort Dana. To get her through this. That among other things that you will find out on your own." 

"I'm sorry Tess. I'm really tired."

"Well you better get some sleep because, this is going to be a long case!"

"Will he make it Tess?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But then I never know that! That's not our department, remember?"

"No that's my department." A tall, blond man said from behind them.

Monica turned around and gasped a little. "Andrew? What are you doing here? Is it time?"

"Not for this man. For the driver."

"But I thought that he was out of here." 

"He got drunk again and, this time he hit a tree."

"Tess?" Monica turned to her friend questionably.

"Hmm?"

"Is she pregnant?"

Tess responded looking at Andrew not Monica, "You know, when we first started out she could see that someone was pregnant the first two minutes they meet. Now, it takes her three hours. I was beginning to think that we were going to have to wait until Dana was actually showing to get a reaction."

******

"Agent Scully? How is he?" Assistant Director Skinner walked into Mulder's room.

Scully sighed and looked at him, eyes glistening from tears. "He's dying."

"What?"

"He's dying. He's in a coma."

"I'm sorry." He paused and looked at her again. "Has anyone called his mom?"

"Yes. She's on her way."

"I'll pay you for the time that you take off, if that's okay with you?"

"Thank you. I think that I should spend the time he has left, here. I should be back into work in....I don't know when. Thank you though. For all that you've done."

Skinner nodded his head in a silent "you're welcome" and walked out of the room. 

Scully sat just staring at her partner in silence. Monica silently walked in the room and put her hand on Dana's shoulder waking her from a silent prayer.

"How are you holding up?" Monica said, Irish accent thick.

"I wish...I just wish that this never would have happened. I...excuse me!" Dana quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Monica found her a little while later sitting by the toilet looking extremely pale. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's gotta by nerves."

"It might be but, I've seen this before. Dana could you by any chance be pregnant?"

"What? That's the craziest thing that anyone has ever said to me! How can I be pregnant? I can't have children!"

"Dana, it wouldn't hurt to get tested. For your partner's sake. I think that if it's his you owe it to him."

"But...how do you know about us? I haven't told anyone about us yet. Not even my mother."

"Let's just say that I know love when I see it. Now will you take the test? For his sake. Maybe it will give you a little reassurance if you are pregnant."

"It's crazy but...I'll take it." She said following Monica out of the room.

******

"How long until the results?" Dana was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Ten minutes. Relax Dana."

******

Ten minutes later

Dana sat there while the doctor walked into the room, ready to tell her if she was pregnant or not.

"Well...?"

"Dana....congratulations! You are pregnant."

Scully buried her face in her hands. She sobbed with mixed feelings. Feelings of hate, fear, happiness, sadness, and of course love for her baby.

******

It had been three months since she found out that she was pregnant and Mulder still hadn't come out his coma. 

One of the hardest parts of the entire ordeal, was telling Bill that she was having the "crazy-man's" baby. She could have sworn her father rolled over in his grave when Bill started yelling at her. She was lucky that she didn't tell him when they were anywhere near Mulder or else, he probably would have pulled the plug on him.

The hardest part was watching her partner, the man that she loved and the father of her baby, dying in front of her eyes when she could do nothing to save him. She had an idea of what he had gone through when she had her cancer.

*******

The "Heavenly Trio" watched Scully through the small window of the room. They were all worried about her with none of them knowing what was going to happen.

"Tess, are you sure that you don't know anything that is going to happen?" Monica asked curiously, worried for the woman that had become her friend over the last few months.

"No. Amazingly 'he' hasn't given me any information on the subject. If I had known anything on the subject, I probably wouldn't be sitting here watching Dana hurting herself and her baby and her partner dying, with no idea in mind on how to help them."

"I think that you two should go in there and see if you can get Dana to go home and get some rest. She will hurt herself even more and the baby, if she doesn't go home and get some rest."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Tess.." Monica beckoned to the doorway.

"Angel-boy, you hang around for a while. I get worried when you leave and then come back. I don't think that any of us need that right now."

"You know that I wouldn't miss hanging around with you two for the world." He said grinning.

Tess rolled her eyes and followed Monica into the room. "Dana honey, I think that you should go home and rest for a while. You are hurting the baby and yourself staying here and getting yourself sick."

"I...I can't leave him. I just can't. He would do the same for me." She told them not taking her eyes off of Mulder.

"But Dana, he wouldn't want you to worry about him so much. He would want you to go home and take care of you and your baby's health." Monica said trying to comfort her.

"Dana, do you have a friend's or a family member's house that you can stay at for a while. They might be able to help you."

"No, I have already been through this with my family! I will not leave him goddamn it! I love him and he would do the same thing for me." Dana yelled getting up and looking at them.

"Besides, all my friends are out of town on vacation and my family is out of town for the holiday. They won't be back until after the new year." She said, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Excuse me? Is this Fox Mulder's ro...ah Agent Scully. How are you?" Diana Fowley appeared at the door with what looked like flowers.

"What the hell are you doing here? I mean with all that you've been involved with, you could have been the one that caused this!" Scully yelled directing all of her attention to Diana.

"I would never hurt Fox!"

"Yeah right! You and the shadow government! I have never seen anyone change sides at the drop of a hat quicker than you! Why don't you just go back to your little hideout and stay there!" 

"And why don't you just go back to your mother's house in Baltimore! You spend enough time there! Leave Fox to die with some dignity! Not with a little whore like you at his bedside! I bet you don't even know if that baby is his!"

"You bitch!" Dana said under her breath as she went after Diana.

Andrew walked in the room to see what was going on just in time to grab Dana before she could actually reach Diana and do any damage. 

"You bitch! Get out of here! Get the hell away from here! I never want to see you again!" Dana screamed at Diana through sobs.

"I think that you better leave Ms. Fowley before you cause anymore trouble." Tess said to Diana who finally gave up and then left.

Dana, exhausted from recent events, cried into Andrew's chest.

"Dana let me take you home. Maybe if you stay at home for a while, you'll feel better." Monica asked putting her hand on Dana's shoulder.

Scully lifted her head from Andrew's chest and nodded at Monica.

After they left, Tess looked at Andrew, "She's not doing to well. And if she doesn't start taking care of herself, that baby's not going to make it."

******

"Thank you for taking me home Monica. Do you want some coffee or something?" Dana said opening the door to her apartment.

"Coffee sounds good. Thank you."

Dana went and turned the coffee machine on. "It should be a few minutes."

"Dana, you should get some rest. If not for you, for your baby's sake."

Dana caressed her swollen abdomen. "I know, I will. When you leave."

"Dana, Tess made me promise to stay with you until you fell asleep."

"You don't have to I swear, I'll sleep. I'm not five, I can take care of myself." Dana handed Monica a cup of coffee.

"That would be breaking a promise and God doesn't like that."

"Who is to say God doesn't have any flaws? I mean, why is this happening to me? I am a good Christian! I may have drifted from the church for a while but ever since, I've been pretty consistent on going to services."

"God loves you Dana. He does everything for a purpose. But, no matter what happens, God will always love you."

"Yeah, if he loves the people, then why does he let bad things happen to good people? And anyway, who are you to say that God loves me. What, have you met the guy?"

"Dana, look at me." 

Dana looked up to see Monica glowing in a pool of darkness. She gasped.

"Dana, I'm an angel. I was sent here to help you to get through this and to tell you that God loves you and he wants you to know that. He will always be there for you."

"If you..then are Tess.." Dana was tearing up again.

"Yeah, Tess and Andrew are angels too."

"Then what...oh ow! Ow!" Dana clutched her stomach in pain. "Ow!"

"Dana! Oh no, Dana." 

*******

Dana sat silently sobbing in her hospital bed. She had lost her baby. She had miscarried. The only baby that her and Mulder could ever have. She could have more children but not with him. Not with the man that she loved more than anything.

"Dana, honey? Are you ready to go home?" Her mom had just walked in. She hugged her offering some sort of a reassurance that everything would be okay.

"Yeah...let me get dressed." She said getting out of the small bed.

"Everything is going to be okay honey. You'll see."

******

Dana and her mother were walking through ICU when Tess came over to them. Dana smiled big realizing she was in the presence of someone special.

"Dana, I'm sorry about your baby." She said sympathetically. "But something has happened."

Her smile quickly faded, "What happened. Is Mulder okay? What's wrong?"

"Come with me." Tess said grabbing Dana's arm pulling her to Mulder's room.

When they got into the room Dana saw Monica, Andrew, and a few doctors standing around Mulder's bed.

"I don't believe it!" One doctor said.

"It's a miracle from God!" Monica told them.

"Now we've gotta go. Good-bye everyone." Andrew said to the room.

Monica came up to Dana and hugged her. "He's been asking for you." She whispered into her ear. Dana just looked at her half in shock.

"Bye baby." Tess also hugged Scully then the three left the room.

Dana walked over to the bed with hope in her eyes. She saw the same thing that she had seen for the last three and a half months. Mulder lying there unconscious.

She turned away, all hope lost.

"Scully? Scu..*cough* Scully?" Came a raspy voice from behind her.

Dana turned around and stared into a pair of hazel eyes.

"I...*cough* I...missed...you." Mulder struggled to say but smiling through it.

That did it. Scully threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Dana...I..."

Scully stopped him. "Shh, don't talk. You have the tubes down your throat. It won't help if you try to talk now."

She looked into his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. 

"I love you too." She said finally smiling.

******

"Another happy ending to a terrible story." Andrew said with his feet up on the dashboard of Tess' car.

"Angel-boy, get your feet off of my baby. I don't want you to ruin the interior." Tess said firmly.

"Tess can I drive? Please? I'm a really good driver!" Monica said putting on a puppy dog face.

Tess rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. I don't want you to ruin the interior or the entire car for that matter." She said driving off into the sunset.

******

There good enough ending? I didn't really know if I should have done an epilogue so I didn't. Feedback will be accepted openly. Anybody that sends comments will get a clone of David or Gillian depending on your gender:) Flames will just be used to light the light that helps me see the computer screen at night.:)~


End file.
